Li
Li 'is one of the girls that makes up Amber's group. She is naturally mean to you from the very beginning and cannot stand to do any work. About Appearance She has black eyes and black hair with square bangs. She wears a tight, red jacket with gold outlining/buttons and black pants. She is almost always seen carrying her lipstick and hand-held mirror. She is Asian but it is currently unknown which specific ethnic (though, she is believed to be Chinese, since 'Li' is a Chinese name and it is pronounced as 'Lee') Personality She does not like cleaning, but enjoys putting on makeup (lipstick) and hanging out with Amber's group. It is also revealed she believes in (and is afraid of) ghosts. While she comes off very rude and mean, she is surprisingly loyal to Amber. She appears to be a little airheaded. Relationships 'Friends Amber: Charlotte: Parents: 'Enemies' Your Candy: Deborah: Manga Animated Series In the one episode animated pilot for "Amour Sucre", Li makes several appearances. The first time Lynn sees Li is on her way to school. While talking about boys to her aunt, the subject of Ken comes up and Lynn explains how much he aggravated her with his antics to get her to love him. Lynn spaces out thinking about it, until they get to a stoplight. Lynn finally snaps out of her thoughts about the past, and when she turns her head to look out the window, she sees Li, Amber, and Charlotte giggling at her. The reason for this is that Lynn's aunt works in the dental field and drives a large van that has a giant toothbrush on top. Lynn is embarrassed Li and the other girls saw her drive in her aunt's van. For a brief moment when the van pulls up to the school, you can see Li and the other girls just arriving to the school, as well. Later, after Lynn receives a tour of the school from Nathaniel, she goes to attend her first class. Li can be seen sitting in the front row with Charlotte while Amber tells them the latest gossip. When Ken shows up to the class and announces his love for Lynn once more, Amber makes a snide remark to Charlotte, which the rest of the class hears, and the entire class breaks out into laughter, Li included. Emotions Li 1.png|(Normal Li) Li2.png|(Mad Li) Li3.png|(Scared Li) Li Episode 11.png|(Li in episode 11) Updated Appearance In 2011, My Candy Love updated the appearances of almost all the characters, Li included. Li's design kept a lot of her features, but there are also a few changes: *Li's forehead was once more exposed on the right side of her head, but the 2011 remake added extra bangs in order for her forehead to look less large. Her ear was also redrawn to be smaller than the original. *The mirror Li carries in her left hand looks to be closed in the old art, but due to Li actually supposing to be using it, it was redrawn to be open. Her wrist of the hand holding the mirror was also drawn to be less bent in the newer edition. Her left arm is also not as long. *Li's right arm was redrawn so that it extends further out without looking quite as long as it did in the old art. The hand holding her lipstick keeps its classic post, with the exception of her pinkie finger being extended further up in the 2010 art. *The red color of Li's shirt lightened in comparison to the old portrait, and the shirt also extends down lower then it use to. In the 2010 art her shirt ended at Li's waist and in the 2011 art her shirt ends at her hips. *The lipstick Li uses use to have a silver band on it near where the actual lipstick dispenses from, but this is not present in the remake. *The strand of hair that goes down Li's shoulder in the 2011 remake was originally tucked behind Li's back. *Li's right leg use to tuck back behind her left leg, but in the 2011 remake this was changed so that both legs go in the same direction. Trivia Category:Girls Category:Black Hair Category:Student Category:Antagonist Category:Black Eyes Category:Index Category:Characters